


And Your Heartbeat Next To Mine

by amilliontotwo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilliontotwo/pseuds/amilliontotwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Max at home on their last day off before the SCFs. Set 2010/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Heartbeat Next To Mine

When Chris wakes, it's to a warm body and tangled sheets. Thick, black hair is tickling his cheek and puffs of warm breath chase shivers down his spine repeatedly and Chris stretches languidly, a smile tugging at his lips at the disgruntled sound the movement prompts. 

'Arrête.' 

Chris places a kiss on Maxim's cheek. He doesn't speak French that well but he certainly knows what _arrête_ means, though normally it is _n'arrête pas_ Maxim's husking at him. Chris shifts once more before he combs his fingers through Maxim's hair. 'Rise and shine, sweetheart.' 

'Noooooooon.' 

'Oui, cherie.' 

Maxim can't help a chuckle into his pillow at that. 

'C'mon Max, shower, then coffee and breakfast. It's already past ten.' 

Maxim stretches like a cat and yawns loudly, before rolling up onto his side. 'You come shower with me, yes?' 

Chris is about to shake his head but then Maxim is crawling over to where Chris is sitting at the edge of the bed and Chris is wrapped up in warm arms and his resistance pretty much melts away. 

'C'mon Chris, is our last day off, right?' 

Maxim is softly biting at the sensitive spot right below his ears and that's the last straw. Chris groans quietly and turns his head to capture Maxim's lips in a lazy kiss. Maxim practically purrs and he looks vaguely triumphant when they pull apart. 'Shower?' 

Chris hums and affectionately ruffles Maxim's hair some more. 'Yes. Shower. Now.'

*

Chris barely registers the warm water beating down onto him, his sole focus Maxim's hot mouth closed around his cock. Chris thinks he'll never get tired of this, Maxim on his knees, those lips stretched around his cock and those dark eyes looking up at him with a playful spark. Over the years, Maxim has definitely learned which buttons to push and when he finally lets Chris come in his mouth after a torturous ten minutes, it's like the first time all over again. 

Maxim rises, and they share a languid kiss and Chris groans at the taste of himself on Maxim's tongue. 'Damn, Max, so hot.' 

Maxim grins at him, then pushes closer to Chris and he takes the hint and curls his hand around Maxim's cock just the way he know Maxim likes it and it's just a matter of a few strokes and Maxim's spilling over both of them, his shameless moan bouncing off the tiled wall. 

By the time Chris is dried off and half-dressed, Maxim is already wrapped around him again, arms around his upper body, mouth at his neck. 'Stop it, Max.' 

'You really want me to?' 

Chris sighs softly. 'Not really, no, but-' 

His growling stomach effectively makes the statement for him and Maxim chuckles into his ear. 

'D'accord, breakfast.'

*

Chris is acutely aware of the fact that Maxim is watching him; while he's flipping pancakes in the frying pan, Maxim is sitting at the counter, chin on his hands, eyes following Chris's every move. 

'Stop watching me.' Chris doesn't really mean it and Maxim knows it, so he just keeps watching until Chris sets down a plate of pancakes drowning in maple syrup in front of him and for a moment Maxim forgets about the watching as he starts to dig into his breakfast. 'Mmmmh, delicious.' 

And when Chris burns his own pancakes and has to share some of Maxim's, it's not because he gets distracted by the way Maxim's tongue is chasing after a stray drop of maple syrup. Most definitely not.

*

As their last free day draws to an end, Chris is stretched out on the couch, head in Maxim's lap, only half-watching the movie Maxim picked out for them. 'You ready for the big final?' 

Chris hums non-committally, far too distracted by the feel of Maxim's fingers threading through his hair. 

'Chris?' 

'Hhm?' 

Maxim presses a soft kiss to his forehead and lets him go to sleep.

*

The next time Chris wakes, the red digits of his alarm clock read 4:03 am and Maxim is curled against his side, snoring softly. Chris smiles to himself and pulls Maxim closer before closing his eyes again. Tomorrow can wait for a few more hours.


End file.
